Room 813
by Arya Abandon
Summary: AkuRoku. Roxas is a "troubled teen." Axel is his psychologist. Roxas hates the world and everyone in it...but maybe Axel can change is mind. Pairings: AkuRoku Axel/Roxas , Namine/Kairi, Sora/Riku, Demyx/Zexion, Cloud/Leon...others come later...


Arya: Hi, this is my first story and it's Akuroku! Please review and be nice!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or anything else. Cries

Room 813

Roxas' POV

The school bell rang and I walked out of the classroom, though the teacher was still assigning homework. I didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. I put my headphones in my ears and blasted my iPod as loud as it could go, as to drown out everyone and everything in the world. The first song that came on was "The Bird and The Worm," by The Used, one of my favorite songs. I listened to the few first lines before singing along, making sure no one was around.

_All alone he turns to stone _

_While holding his breath half to death_

 _Terrified of what's inside _

_To save his life he crawls _

_Like a worm from a bird_

 _Crawls like a worm from a bird _

I love singing and music. But I never sang in front of anyone, nor will I ever. Most likely. No one had to know that I was more neurotic then I already was. Then I sang some more.

_Out of his mind away _

_pushes him whispering_

 _must have been out of his mind_

Before I knew it, I had arrived at my destination. I shoved my hands in my jean pockets, searching. Finally, I found it. I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand. In my mother's messy handwriting, I could make out the words 'Dr. Hikari, Room 813, 4:00pm.'

'Great,' I thought to myself. 'Another shrink. Not like the last seven did anything for me.' I groaned. I had been going to therapists since my so-called "father" left when I was nine. Then, I started cutting. It seemed like the only release I had, besides music. But no one knew about it, except my hyperactive twin brother, Sora, whom to I promised to stop if he wouldn't tell anymore. I sighed. Finally, I found the room and knocked on the door. What I heard on the other side of the door surprised me. I sounded like someone was sleep and when I knocked, he or she fell out of his or her chair. Then I heard a faint 'shit' muttered. After a little bit, I knocked again, starting to be irritated that I was standing out here and that Dr. Hikari probably forgot about me, which wasn't anything new, but nonetheless, annoyed me.

"Come In!" I heard on the other side. I took a deep breath and opened the door. And gasped.

On the other side of the door was someone like I had never before seen but seemed vaguely familiar. I thought up words to describe him and my mind went blank. He was just so..WOW! And I never say 'Wow' or use exclamation points.

He has the brightest shade of red for hair and the most brilliant green eyes I had ever seen in my entire life.

'No way that can he his real hair color. He must dye it,' I thought to myself. 'And those must be contacts.'

"You must be Mr. Strife! Come and sit down!" He pointed to a couch against the wall. I took my time to look around his office. It was like every other office I had been in except for one thing I couldn't really name. It had all the usual stuff in it. His desk, a computer, a note pad he had on his lap, a couch that I was sitting on, pictures colored by young children and some pretty good ones, and there was faint music playing in the background. But it felt different here. More...welcoming. More open.

I looked at Dr. Hikari again. And he was staring at me. I blushed and look down. I felt my heart beat fast. 'Man, it's really hot in here. He must not have the air conditioning on or something.'

"As you know, my name is Dr. Hikari, but you can call me Axel. A.X.E.L. Got it memorized?"

Maybe life isn't so bad after all.

* * *

Axel's POV

The last appointment went late and I was dead tired. I loved helping people out, though I could rarely ever figure out my own life. But back to being tired. The last appointment was this a mother and her teenage daughter. The mother disapprove with the teenage girl dating another girl. Homophobic people, especially mothers, oh how I hated them. The mother just got on my nerve. Maybe it was how she reminded me of my own mother. But the girl. Most teenage girls that came to me were of the rich, spoiled type who came to complained about everything they had and how they where better then everyone. But this girl was different. She almost seemed lost in herself. Every time she came without her mother, she would come into the room and just draw. Usually we just talked about random things, but today Namine, the girl, seemed very quite and I didn't want to bug her. Finally, she started talking.

"Axel! Come over here please!" She all over to me while I was sitting in my desk. She had a rather happy smile on her face, which was rare, unless she was talking about he girlfriend, Kairi.

"What is it Namine?" I stood up and walked over to her, sitting on the couch next to her.

"I drew something. It's weird. It's you in a long black coat." I looked over to look at her drawing pad. I saw what she was talking about. There was me, with my usual smirk on my face. But I was holding someone's hand.

"Namine? Who is that boy?"

"I don't know. I had this sudden urge to draw him with you." The boy in mention was a blond boy with amazing blue eyes. He was wearing the same thing I was wearing. The coat's zipper had a weird type of chain going across the top and the strings on the side of the hood had some kind of symbol hanging down from them. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't name him or know from where I saw him before. "I don't know if he even exists," she continued.

'Don't say that!' I showed mentally at her, uncontrollably. I had to know who this kid was.

I looked up at the clock. It read "3:30."

"Oh, Namine. Your "session" is way over. But you can stay if you want. I don't mind the company."

"Oh! I got to go, actually. But thanks, Axel." She said this next part scornfully. "I told my mother that my appointment was over at 4 today." Then she added softly, "I am going to go see Kairi."

"Well then! Go, girl! I'd rather be in Kairi's company too! Tell her I say hi!" I laughed.

"Thanks, Axel." She kissed my cheek. "You know, when I first came here, I was really nervous that you would try to brainwash me or something. But you didn't, of course," she giggled. "Know, you are like my best friend. I owe you." She said as she ran out the door.

"No you don't!" I laughed as I watched her. 'She has done so much for me too,' I though. 'I love her like a sister. But nothing more, of course.' I smiled. 'Hm. The next session isn't until 4:00. Maybe I could catch some sleep beforehand. I turned on my CD player and music came humming through my stereo. I smiled. The new Miyavi CD started playing. I had heard it on the radio a few weeks ago while Namine was here and I was extremely excited. I guess she bought it for me and snuck it in my CD player. I looked on my desk and the CD case was laying there. On top of it was a note that said,

_A,_

_Thought you might like this._

_N and K._

I smiled. I was so happy Namine and Kairi found each other. They completed each other, like they were part of each other. I wished I could one day I could find that.

I decided to lie down on couch. And sleep soon took over me.

Then I came crashing to the ground. Someone knocked on the door. I looked at the clock. It mockingly said 4:03.

"Shit." I swore as I stood up and rubbed my head. I heard someone knock again, more impatiently this time. "Come in!" I shouted as I turned down the CD player.

The kid who walked in looked like...he couldn't even think of the right word. He has perfectly messy bleach blond hair, a checkerboard jacket with iPod headphones hanging out one of the pockets and black skinny jeans. But the thing most amazing about him was his eyes. They were blue. But just any blue. They were blue like the ocean just after a storm. I usually don't like water, but I'd swim in his eyes any day. Then I realized that this kid was the same guy from Namine's picture. It had to be! This was the guy!

'Axel, cut it out! Your probably scaring the kid.' I yelled innerly for the second time today. It was probably true. I saw the kid blush and look down at his shoes.

'Smooth Axel. Say something!'

"You must be Mr. Strife! Come and sit down!" I told him. Not the greatest way to start off, but still. He looked kind of nervous, like a lost puppy. But then he straightened up and sat down on the couch.

It was too quite so I introduced myself.

"As you know, my name is Dr. Hikari, but you can call me Axel. A.X.E.L. Got it memorized?"

Then he smirked.

I almost died.


End file.
